mystical_journeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Garen
Presentation Main Character of Mystical Journey. Garen is a Demonic Martial Artist who specializes in Body and Water. White Cloud Gate, Black Swamp Palace etc... are his creations the most emblematic. He created the Book of Demonic Secret Techniques where he recorded techniques he cames up on his own called Two-Faced Waterbird Fist, Shooting Shadow Secret Technique, Fantasy Fist, Black Sethe's Slaughtering Hand, Divine Statue Technique renamed Demonic Statue Technique. Appearence : * First Body : ''Unknow * ''Second Body '': Frightening tall and brawny to the extreme. He looks imposing and awe/fear inspiring. Purple Hair, Red Eyes and an earing shiny gold with a 9 wrote on it. * ''Third Body : ''He has the aura of an upper-level noble, beautiful looks and behavior. Blonde with Red Eyes his body look however quite fragile. Blonde Hair. As handsome as the Sun God or Moon God. * ''Fourth Body : ''Wearing leather gloves and looking androginious. Blonde hair. Hawkeye glasses (Silver glasses with camera etc...). '''Power :' * Divine Statue Technique * Nine Headed Hydra's Soul * Black Water True Technique * Northern Trident Frost-Fire True Water Evil Technique Personality : Goals : Garen has a few things that he viewed as important and other as interesting : # Immortality : Garen don't want to die and be forgotten by the flow of time. He wants to find way different than a normal human by following the path of Ancients Warlocks. # Domination : In all the worlds Garen go to, he always has for objectif to attain the pinnacle of power. Reign supreme over his generation is also a necessity so that no one can disturb his quest of power no matter what he do or say. # Status : Garen assure himself to have organisations under his orders so that they can help him in maintening his pride, influence and power through the world. The first time he inherits it but later on, Garen make sure to create his own structure from the beginning to the end. Behaviour : Through his Journey Garen personality will develops greatly : * Passionate : Garen love Martial Arts and following his first death he will start to also love all sorts of other power path. * Proud Person : Garen is not arrogant in front of others but in fact he is prideful to the point that the emotions and death of weak humans is meaningless to him. * Selfish : '''Only care about himself. When he has the strenght to do so, he forgets totally morality, justice and laws. * '''Possessif : As long as it’s his, no matter if they are people or items, he found it hard to tolerate the thought of someone else owning it. * Ruthless : Can resort to cruel methods like experiments on living humans to attein his goal. In front of his ennemies whether they are former friends or allies he don't hesitate to kill them in the most gruesome way. * Fighting Maniac : Found life boring without life and death situations. Garen also just loves to fight with other to show his domination. * Narcissic (briefly) : Side Effect of Divine Statue Technique and Nine Headed Hydra Bloodline. Category:Character